


An Ode To A Cursed Fic

by breadcrow



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, PLEASE END ME, Poetry, at least i think it is, i wasted a hour of my life to make this, please read the fanfiction that birthed this abomination, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcrow/pseuds/breadcrow
Summary: Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	An Ode To A Cursed Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cursed Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326997) by [Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine). 



As two demons were fucking,

An angel came rushing.

As he stood there, with a flustered face,

The other picked up the pace.

So, the angel who used to be called Nanometer Peter,

Took out his little meter,

And began to stroke each millimetre.

The Avatar Of Pride licked his lips clean,

Even though it was the smallest thing he had seen,

For it was Simeon’s peen.

And soon, everyone began to cry,

With Angel Man squirting into Lucifer’s eye.

There was piss and cum everywhere,

Covering all their wear.

And with a final burst of golden secretion,

Simeon’s transformation reached full completion.


End file.
